Zutto Aishi Dayou
by Der Metzgermeisteer
Summary: The GazettE Reita x Ruki oneshot


Eu tinha uma vidinha normal, pacata. Vivia numa cidade monótona, estudava em um colégio comum. Era tudo muito parado.

Até o dia em que _ele_ foi transferido_, _a razão de toda a minha existência passou a ser aquele pequeno garoto de cabelo ruivo espetado e maquiagem pesada no rostinho delicado.

No começo eu não sentia nada por ele. Ele era meio excluído do resto, não falava com ninguém e não deixava ninguém se aproximar. Apesar disso as garotas se apaixonavam aos montes por ele, sempre que se declaravam voltavam chorando. Ele parecia completamente alheio a mim até o dia em que percebi que não tirava os olhos dele, corria para o colégio para ver ele, sentava na carteira atrás dele para poder sentir o doce perfume que ele emanava, queria todo aquele pequeno corpo nu junto ao meu, aqueles lábios róseos beijando os meus. Enfim, descobri que o amava como jamais amei ninguém.

Seu nome ninguém sabia, todos se referiam a ele como Ruki, porém só os professores falavam com ele, todos os outros tinham medo do que poderia acontecer.

Alguns meses se passaram e meu amor suicida só aumentava. Sim, suicida, porque eu sabia que ele nunca sentiria nada por mim. Até aquele dia...

– Ei, Akira-san - disse o professor - Venha até aqui.

Caminhei cambaleante até a sua mesa, havia dormido pouco noite passada então o sono me consumia.

– Hai sensei - disse em meio a um bocejo.

– Como você é o melhor em matemática na sala, foi designado a dar aulas para o seu colega, Ruki-san.

Ao ouvir aquilo arregalei meus olhos e olhei em volta, só então percebi que o ruivo que domina a minha mente estava ali ao lado da mesa do professor, encostado na lousa e impacientemente bufando. Ele estava uma graça daquele jeito.

– Amanha na minha casa depois do colégio Akira-kun - sua voz me hipnotizou, ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

– Mas Ruki-san, não sei onde fica a sua casa - eu disse com grande dificuldade e sentindo meu corpo queimar a cada palavra.

– Não se preocupe, iremos juntos logo após o colégio - ele respondeu já rumando sua carteira.

Passei o dia todo imaginando como seria na casa do ruivinho, o que poderia acontecer lá. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para eu contar dos meus sentimentos por ele, mas me da medo de contar sabendo que todos que se declararam acabaram chorando. Posso começar uma amizade com ele, e se eu contar logo de cara posso perdê-lo para sempre.

É, já me decidi. Vou me aproximar dele, virar amigo e depois quando formos mais íntimos eu irei contá-lo tudo.

Mal posso esperar para tê-lo para mim, só para mim. Para saber seu nome, sentir seu gosto.

Além de tê-lo, eu realmente gostaria de ser seu amigo, ele parece uma pessoa tão solitária, meio triste e melancólica, e a maquiagem que ele usa só piora a sua aparência depressiva. Quero fazê-lo feliz, quero ser feliz junto a ele.

As aulas custaram a passar, não tirava o chibi da cabeça, hoje ele parecia diferente, meio que mais feliz. A maquiagem não estava toda preta, nos olhos havia uma leve sombra de cor menos pesada e um brilhinho e um levíssimo blush nas maças do rosto em tom vermelho. Pude jurar que no momento em que ele percebeu que eu o olhava ele deu um leve sorriso. Ou talvez fosse só a minha imaginação, do jeito que eu o amo desesperadamente é capaz de estar até imaginando coisas. Esse chibi esta me deixando completamente louco.

– Akira-kun, vamos - Ruki segurou no meu braço e me arrastou até os portões do colégio.

– Calma Ruki-san, eu posso andar sozinho - eu disse calmamente, a ultima coisa que eu queria era ele bravo comigo. Ele parece que se aborrece bem fácil nee.

– Gomen - ele soltou meu braço e se pôs a andar.

Me endireitei e o segui.

O silencio se fazia presente entre nós, eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada bom.

– Ruki-san - eu comecei,

– Me chame só de Ruki nee - ele disse meio ríspido.

– Ruki, no que tem dificuldade? - perguntei esboçando um sorriso tentando ser simpático.

– Em tudo que tiver números - respondeu ele, mantinha seu olhar nos próprios pés e andava bem rápido. Se ele não fosse tão pequeno eu teria dificuldades para acompanhá-lo

O silencio voltou, agora não tinha mais nada para falar, nada mesmo. Porém não precisei pensar por mais muito tempo, pois logo chegamos a sua casa.

Era uma casa normal, de dois andares, um jardim bem cuidado na entrada, o portão era baixo e bem fácil de pular, o muro era alguns centímetros maior que o portão.

Ruki tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e abriu o portão e depois a porta. Tiramos os tênis e entramos.

A casa era muito agradável, bem fresca, com móveis bonitos, carpete no chão, cortinas de cores claras e alguns quadros modestamente espalhados pelas paredes.

Subimos a escada e segui Ruki até o que parecia ser seu quarto. Havia uma cama bem espaçosa, muitos pôsters espalhados pela parede, um armário grande, uma escrivaninha com um computador e várias coisas espalhadas por cima, a cortina era de cor escura, havia alguns kanjis escritos à lápis na parede.

O ruivo jogou sua mochila perto da cama e depois deitou-se na mesma, a passos lentos eu me aproximei e depois sentei próximo ao pé da cama o olhando.

– Vamos começar então - disse ele entediado, levantou-se e tirou da mochila seu material para depois se sentar na cama e esparramar os livros e cadernos por ali.

Coloquei a minha mochila no chão, peguei o livro de matemática que estava em cima da cama e comecei a folheá-lo, estava inteiro em branco, nenhum exercício havia sido feito.

Ficamos estudando por umas duas horas, ele aproveitava cada chance que tinha para por a mão sobre as minhas pernas, às vezes chegava bem perto do meu rosto. Aquela brincadeira toda estava me incomodando, então decidi me afastar um pouco. Pelo menos ele entendia bem rápido tudo o que eu explicava, e de certa forma isso me deixava feliz porque ele estava prestando atenção no que eu estava falando.

– Nee Akira - ele fechou bruscamente o caderno e o largou na cama - Eu percebi os seus olhares discretos para mim no colégio - ele se aproximava de mim derrubando tudo no chão.

Como ele podia ter percebido se eu tomava tanto cuidado para que ele não descobrisse?

Não sabia o que fazer, apenas fiquei imóvel olhando-o se aproximar cada vez mais.

– Você não deve ter notado, mas eu também te observo - ele dizia sensualmente, senti minhas bochechas queimarem, uma de suas mãos já estava sobre a minha coxa.

Continuei imóvel e mudo. Ele continuou se aproximando até que meu coração parou, seus doces lábios estavam colados nos meus e sua língua deslizava sensualmente por eles pedindo passagem, que logo eu cedi e iniciamos um beijo ofegante e um tanto desesperado, tanto da minha parte quanto da dele. Suas mãozinhas passeavam pela minha nuca e meu cabelo, enquanto as minhas seguravam forte em sua cintura. Ele ia chegando ainda mais perto até que sentou nas minhas pernas com os joelhos dobrados e uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

Já podia sentir meu membro dando leves sinais de vida sob a minha roupa. O ritmo do beijo era rápido, eu dava mordidinhas em seu lábio e vez ou outra ele fazia o mesmo comigo. Sentia minha camiseta ser tirada rapidamente pelo Chibi e logo tirei a sua também.

Fui deitando o pequeno corpo na cama e me deitando por cima. Abandonei sua boca e levei a minha ao seu pescoço, eu alternava entre lambidas e chupões fortes que com certeza iriam ficar algumas marcas roxas ali. Desci até o seu peito o beijando, levei minha língua a um de seus mamilos. Dei uma forte mordida arrancando um gemido alto do Chibi, ouvir aquilo fez com que meu lado mais sacana aflorasse. Eu lambia e chupava seu mamilo. Coloquei uma de minhas mãos no seu volume sob a calça e dava leves apertões fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Circulava seu mamilo com a língua para logo voltar a descer pelo seu corpo até chegar no seu abdômen e depois até onde estava a calça. Tirei minha mão de seu volume e a levei até o botão da calça, eu precisava possuí-lo logo, mas antes iria provocá-lo um pouquinho. Brinquei com o botão por alguns segundos antes de abri-lo, aproximei minha boca e segurei o zíper com os dentes e abaixei bem devagar. Ruki se apoiava nos cotovelos e me olhava atentamente. Sua expressão era uma mistura de desespero e desejo.

Abri de uma vez o zíper e depois arranquei sua calça junto com a boxer. Sentia minha ereção pulsar aprisionada pela calça e já começava a ficar meio dolorido.

Ver seu membro rijo daquele jeito por minha causa me deixava mais excitado ainda.

Segurei na base de seu membro e comecei a dar lambidas em sua glande, o Chibi gemia e pendia a cabeça para trás deixando todo o pescoço com marcas roxas à mostra. Mordia levemente a glande e depois o coloquei _quase_ inteiro na boca. Chupava rápido fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, vez ou outra deixava meus dentes roçarem no seu membro, o que fazia gemer ainda mais alto e me deixava ainda mais excitado. Continuei por mais um tempo, meu membro latejava dentro da calça, sabia que ele logo chegaria ao seu ápice então parei. Retirei seu membro da boca e recebi um grunhido de desaprovação do pequeno.

Arranquei a minha roupa deixando minha ereção a mostra, abri as pernas do Chibi e esse sorrio malicioso.

– Espera ai Aki - disse ele se sentando em baixo de mim fazendo seu membro tocar no meu, tive que conter um pequeno gemido - Eu que sou o Seme aqui.

Ele me empurrou fazendo com que eu caísse no chão e ele logo pulou em cima de mim. Segurou forte nas minhas coxas e levantou minhas pernas na altura da sua cintura. Roçava seu membro na minha _entrada_ e insinuava uma penetração, alguns gemidos baixos rasgavam a minha garganta.

Logo, ele introduziu seu membro em mim aos poucos. Uma dor muito forte se fez presente em mim, era como se ele estivesse me partindo ao meio. Eu gritava de dor fazendo com que o Chibi me olhasse preocupado. Fiz sinal para que ele continuasse e assim ele entrou em mim por completo e ficou parado me observando atentamente, esperando com que eu me acostumasse com o volume dentro de mim.

Em pouco tempo, a minha expressão de dor mudou para uma de prazer e o Ruki começou a fazer movimento de vai e vem com o seu membro. Eu gemia alto de prazer.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos ao meu membro esquecido e apenas tocava a minha glande com a ponta do dedo me provocando.

– Nee Aki, pede pra mim - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso dançando nos delicados lábios, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas.

meu membro já não aguentava mais, precisava da atenção das habilidosas mãozinhas do meu Chibi, então se fosse necessário eu até imploraria.

– Ruki, me... toca - eu disse entre gemidos.

Ele envolveu meu membro em sua mão e começou movimentos lentos para depois aumentar a velocidade e equipá-la com o ritmo das estocadas. Ele me estocava fundo, com força e rápido, não conseguia controlar os gemidos e as palavras sem sentido que saiam da minha boca, apenas queria mais e mias do _meu_ Chibi.

– Mais Chibiii - eu disse num gemido arrastado serrando meus olhos de tanto prazer.

Após ele ouvir meu pedido, ele passou a me masturbar mais rápido e estocar mais fundo, e acabou acertando o meu ponto mais sensível fazendo com que eu arqueasse minhas costas e usasse de prazer. Ao ver minha reação ele se concentrou em acertar somente esse ponto arranhando de mim muitos gemidos, e comecei a sentir ondas elétricas passarem por todo o meu corpo e uma grande sensação de alívio, um gemido arrastado e lânguido saiu da minha boca. Eu havia me desfeito ali, na mão do Chibi. Pouco depois ele deu um gemido alto e pude senti-lo se desfazer e eu sua essência preencheu meu interior.

Ele soltou seu corpo e despencou em cima de mim.

Estávamos ofegantes, o suor escorria pelos nossos corpos. Podia ver o Chibi junto com o meu peito por causa da minha respiração funda e pesada. Em pouco tempo já estávamos respirando normal e muito, Ruki se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou sensualmente:

– Aishiteru nee Aki - aquilo fez meu coração falhar algumas batidas e depois voltar a bater bem rápido. Aquela foi a palavra que eu tanto sonhei em ouvir ele dizer, e aquele foi o momento que eu imaginava mil vezes na minha cabeça. Abracei-o bem forte e disse num sussurro também: - Zutto aishi dayou* Chibi.

Pude perceber que um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Permanecemos daquele jeito e caímos no sono. Agora eu poderia dormir em paz, tinha o _meu_ Chibi ali, bem nos meus braços, onde ele deveria ficar para todo o sempre

* Zutto aishi dayou = Te amo para sempre.


End file.
